


00Q ~ 221B*

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [6]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, any day, perhaps tomorrow, James will do something foolhardy and step on the wrong crack, permanently.  It's the worst thing he can imagine, to condemn Q to the half-life of mourner’s purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00Q ~ 221B*

James could smell the cheroot even before he turned the key, its heady scent a plume of accusation and apology. He pictured the clever fingers, which held it, elegant, anxious and angry; admitted they had every right to be.

 

Q only smoked them when James had done something foolhardy in the line of duty, cheated death and flirted with mortality, all the while knowing his young lover hung upon the other end of that earpiece, like stone, like steel, arguing with inevitability.

 

One day, any day, perhaps tomorrow, he will leave their sanctuary and step on the wrong crack, permanently, condemning Q to the half-life of mourner’s purgatory.

 

That thought strips him bare, puts urgency in his stride as he crosses the flat into a haze of humidity.  His lover’s eyes flash cat-green, not angry anymore, but pensive.

 

Q taps the ash into a dish and sets the cheroot aside, instinct and relief propelling him to his feet. He’s all long limbs now, suddenly awkward and coltish, hesitant to welcome his lover home; his walking calamity.

 

James presses him back against the tiles, mouth and cock already hard and hungry.  It’s so rough this rhythm of theirs, this trail towards guilt and need.

 

They don’t speak, neither wants to accuse, wants the apology.  They set their pace, and remember to breathe.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the wonderful [screen cap prompt](http://ignorus.tumblr.com/post/40594702842/where-are-the-words-some-word-smith-reblog-this) sent to me by _Ignorus._
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
